Douces Paroles du Sommeil
by COC
Summary: Cinquième traduction, d'un jour en retard hélas, j'en profite pour vous avertir que mes traducs vont ralentir, eh oui c'est la fin des vacances ! troisième chap en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais ENORMEMENT remercier tous les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de se montrer (eliz, Mini McGo, Shandibee, Tigrou) et en particulier Mel036 et Link9._

_A présent, à vous cette histoire qui n'est PAS un one shot, mais un premier chapitre… _

**Sweet Somniloquy**

**Douces paroles du sommeil**

Important. Officieux. Intrigant. Insigne furetage. Moi, Rolanda Bibine- avec une oreille plantée résolument sur la fente de la porte de la chambre de Minerva McGonagall- je semblai certainement à la hauteur de mes titres cette nuit particulière d'Octobre. La nuit avait commencé assez innocemment. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient dépensé leur week-end à Pré-au-Lard, les corridors étaient donc assez déserts. J'étais venue souhaiter à mon amie et membre professoral de Poudlard une bonne nuit, et je lui avais apporté une boite fraîche des Tritons au Gingembre qu'elle avait toujours adorés. Je toquai, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Tout ce que je pus entendre de l'intérieur fut des gémissements, le froissement des draps du lit, et le marmonnement d'un nom incompréhensible. Ma mâchoire s'affaissa. Après avoir tendu l'oreille quelques secondes pour mieux entendre, le nom que Minerva avait crié était devenu clair.

_Albus. _

Je lâchai immédiatement la boite de Tritons au Gingembre que je tenais et courus dans ma propre chambre aussi vite que mes jambes le pouvaient. Comment Minerva pouvait-elle faire ça ? Plus important, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas dit ce qui se passait !? Je me jetais sur le canapé et secouais la tête dans une tentative pour effacer l'image mentale du Directeur et de son Adjointe. Malgré mon choc et mon léger écœurement de la situation, je souriais en moi-même. Finalement, après toutes ces années…

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Minerva se présenta l'air, sans surprise pour moi, excessivement épuisé. Elle en dit très peu, même à Albus qui avait l'air inquiet du comportement bizarre de Minerva. Moi, en bonne amie que j'étais, je pris une décision qui allait sans aucun doute contre mon meilleur bon sens. J'allais aller consulter Minerva et confesser ce que j'avais entendu par hasard.

_Elle va me tuer_, songeai-je pour moi-même, alors que je faisais ma route vers la chambre de Minerva. Il faisait sombre, et je ne faisais pas beaucoup attention. Qui aurait réellement pu se concentrer dans une situation telle que celle-ci ? A mi-chemin dans le hall, je rentrai en collision avec quelqu'un devant moi. Après avoir retrouvé mon équilibre, alors qu'il se retournait, je réalisai que ce quelqu'un n'était personne d'autre qu'Albus Dumbledore en personne.

"Vous !" Bégayais-je. "Oye ! Pas encore."

Note à moi-même: ajouter cela à ma liste de situations difficiles ! Le directeur me regarda fixement. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de penser.

"… Dois-je vous emmener voir Madame Pomfresh?" Demanda t-il calmement.

J'eus un rire nerveux et fatigué.

"Non, merci. J'étais juste sur le chemin pour aller visiter Minerva."

"Ah, alors nous allons au même endroit. Je ne crois pas qu'elle se sentait bien, ce matin. Je veux voir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour elle."

"Par les sons que j'ai entendus, vous avez déjà assez fait," marmonnai-je.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Dit-il.

"Rien !" Dis-je rapidement.

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa route. Je priais en silence pour que Minerva n'ait rien préparé pour la visite de Dumbledore. J'ai eu plus de surprises les deux dernières nuits que ces deux dernières années (Merci à Eliz qui a eu plus de lumière en elle que moi dans mes yeux !! Très jolie phrase, néanmoins toujours un peu obscur pour mes maigres provisions anglaises). Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de Minerva, et Dumbledore frappa.

"Albus," déclama Minerva aussi clairement que si elle était debout de l'autre côté de la porte. "Je t'aime."

J'eus un hoquet de stupéfaction. Coulant un regard vers Dumbledore, je pus voir que son visage avait rougi, mais il frappa de nouveau à la porte, l'air de l'ignorer. J'entendis des pas à l'intérieur. Minerva ouvrit la porte et regarda alternativement Albus puis moi d'un air interrogateur. Je baissai mon regard sur le sol comme si je ne pouvais pas réussir de moi-même à maintenir son regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Minerva. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Nous étions inquiets à propos de vous, Minerva. Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien tout à l'heure."

"Entrez," dit-elle en nous faisant signe.

Elle nous suivit et commença à verser du thé. Je trouvai le silence extrêmement gênant et espérai que quelqu'un allait bientôt dire quelque chose. Minerva nous donna à chacun une tasse de thé et soupira.

"Je n'ai pas très bien dormi dernièrement," dit-elle.

_Ha, je crois que je sais pourquoi, _pensais-je en moi-même, luttant pour m'abstenir de rouler des yeux.

Minerva continua. "Je continue à avoir ces rêves étranges qui me font tourner et retourner toutes les nuits. Ils ne me laissent d'aucun repos."

"Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh pourrait vous donner quelque chose pour vous aider à vous relaxer," suggéra Dumbledore.

Je peux dire que Minerva haïssait cette idée par le soudain rétrécissement de ses sourcils et l'amincissement de ses lèvres. Manifestement Dumbledore l'avait aussi vu.

"Minerva, quelque chose doit être fait," dit-il. "Je ne peux pas rester à vous regarder ainsi."

Minerva sourit. "Albus, je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, Mais je pense que je vais aller mieux."

Cela recommençait à me rendre malade. J'avais le sentiment que les deux avaient oublié ma présence, aussi j'éclaircis fortement ma voix avant que la conversation ne puisse progresser plus loin. Minerva tourna brusquement la tête vers moi et me regarda comme si j'avais soudainement apparut dans les airs. Elle secoua la tête.

"Je me réveille fréquemment lorsque je tombe du lit ou même quand je parle dans mon sommeil. Il semblerait que quoi que je fasse, je ne peux simplement pas prendre de repos."

Je m'étranglai avec le thé que j'était en train de boire. Tout devenait subitement clair. Parlant dans son sommeil ? C'était _ça_ que j'avais entendu ! Minerva leva un sourcil.

"T'es-tu, par le plus grand des hasards… réveillée la nuit dernière pendant que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?" Demandai-je.

"Oui," dit-elle. "En fait, oui. Mais comment peux-tu-"

"Oh, juste par curiosité," répondis-je d'un air penaud, ce serait merveilleux si je pouvais jeter un sort informulé qui aurait le pouvoir de me faire disparaître. "Bien, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille."

Je me levai, et Minerva et Dumbledore m'imitèrent.

"Ne te sens pas obligée-" commença Minerva.

"Non, non. Il se fait tard. Je pense que je vais juste vous laisser seuls tous les deux," dis-je.

Je partis rapidement, ainsi aucune autre question ne put apparaître. Alors que je venais juste de fermer la porte derrière moi, je peux jurer avoir entendu quelque chose… quelque chose qui ressemblait exactement aux gémissements et froissements entendus précédemment. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus les bruits, sans jamais me retourner.

Si vous êtes toujours dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard tard dans la nuit et que vous entendez des sons étranges, probablement la meilleure chose à faire est de rester dans sa chambre, ne pas fourrer son nez partout ou de se mêler de ça. J'avais appris ça de la façon la plus difficile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, deuxième chapitre en ligne, bon appétit ! _

**A/N: Oui, c'est la suite du chapitre Douces Paroles du Sommeil. C'est encore et toujours du point de vue de Rolande Bibine. **

Somnambulism Somnambulisme 

Vite, que quelqu'un envoie un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier ! Minerva McGonagall a finalement accepté d'aller à l'infirmerie pour un check-up.

Je sais, ce fut un choc pour nous tous !

Imaginez, même après que Pompom et moi ayons menacé d'utiliser quelques puissants Charmes Liants sur Minerva après qu'elle eut enfin admis possible un certain désordre dans son sommeil, tout ce qui lui fit accepter que passer un check-up était la meilleur solution pour elle… venait d'_Albus Dumbledore_.

J'insistai pour pouvoir l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Elle accepta, alors que je savais qu'elle le voulait, mais il aurait été ridicule de croire que Minerva aurait demandé de l'assistance, elle avait toujours été trop obstinée et indépendante pour ça.

Pompom m'attira à part quand le check-up de Minerva fut terminé.

"Rolande, j'ai prescris une Potion du Sommeil à Minerva," dit-elle. "Si cela vous est possible, gardez un œil sur elle s'il vous plaît, en particulier les premières nuits."

"Oui, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer cette idée," dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Promettez-moi que vous essayerez." Dit-elle.

Je soupirai.

"Je promets que je vais essayer, mais si je finis à l'infirmerie quand elle m'aura découverte…"

Pompom se mit à rire. Malheureusement, j'étais à moitié sérieuse.

"Si tout échoue," souffla t elle, "Je parlerais avec le Directeur."

Ah oui, Dumbledore avait toujours semblé avoir de l'influence sur Minerva…

"Vous n'êtes _pas_ sérieuse !" Entendis-je Minerva rugir sur Pompom.

A mon avis Pompom avait dû lui parler du fait que j'aurais à la surveiller pendant quelques nuits pendant qu'elle dormira. C'est mieux que Pompom lui dise à ma place, je suppose. Elle me tendit la Potion du Sommeil de Minerva et nous expulsa de l'infirmerie.

L'étiquette de la Potion du Sommeil indiquait:

_ATTENTION: Induit de profonds et soudains sommeil. Ne pas essayer de voler pendant le traitement ou de tester le produit avec de la Magie. Peu provoquer du somnambulisme._

La chambre était tranquille. Minerva s'était endormie pour trente minutes, voire une heure. Son souffle profond et le léger tic tac de l'horloge accordait au calme paisible de l'atmosphère. Je frottais mes yeux lourds pour combattre la fatigue. Juste un petit moment. Pompom m'avait dit qu'il était nécessaire que je reste trois heures pour chacune des trois nuits consécutives. La potion avait été ajustée pour le corps de Minerva pour la suite. C'était la troisième nuit, et tout avait l'air calme. J'avais même essayé de discuter avec Pompom pour avoir l'autorisation de ne pas rester cette dernière fois.

Le _clic _d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fit tressaillir. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'avais dû glisser dans le sommeil. Mes yeux convergèrent à temps pour voir Minerva quitter la chambre. Je l'appelais, mais ne reçut aucune réponse, je décidais donc de la suivre.

Les torches le long du mur de pierre avait été éteintes depuis longtemps. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et marmonnait "lumos" pour en enflammer le bout. Minerva tourna à un coin alors que je me dépêchais de la rattraper. Je l'appelais de nouveau mais restais toujours sans réponse. J'arrivais à moins de quelques pas derrière elle quand elle stoppa et se tourna vers moi. Elle avait l'air calme, ses mouvements étaient rêveurs et ses yeux reluisaient d'une façon sinistre. Minerva me regardait fixement, raide devant moi, mais semblait en fait regarder _à travers_ moi.

"Minerva," soufflais-je.

Un tout petit, petit coup dans ses yeux montra qu'elle accusait réception, qu'elle me reconnaissait.

"Où- Où allez-vous ?" Demandais-je, quelque peu frigorifiée.

Minerva marmonna quelques mots sans aucun sens, puis parla clairement.

"Albus."

Argg ! Pas encore !

Elle se retourna et continua à marcher. A ma plus grande horreur, Argus Rusard émergea brusquement devant nous. Une lueur éclaira le visage du concierge, comme s'il se préparait à attraper quelques fauteurs de troubles après l'heure limite du coucher, mais retomba une fois qu'il nous eut reconnu.

"Nous allons voir le Directeur," Dis-je en réponse à sa contenance inquisitrice.

Minerva se tourna lentement vers Rusard et sourit.

"Je l'aime," dit-elle rêveusement.

Nous quittâmes Rusard qui avait l'air perplexe, comme s'il se demandait si Minerva l'aimait _lui_ ou Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un d'autre arriva vers nous- Dumbledore lui-même. Minerva sortit quelque chose qui étrangement ressemblait beaucoup à une petite pierre à l'intérieur d'une poche de sa robe de nuit écossaise, et la lui tendit.

"Là," dit Minerva lentement." Ceci… est mon cœur. Je veux que vous l'ayez," dit-elle, souriant sans aucune réerve.

"Eh bien…" dit Dumbledore ébahi. "D'accord."

Il prit la pierre et la mit dans une de ses poches.

"A-t-elle… bu ?" Dit-il.

Je secouais la tête.

"Somnambulisme."

"Uh." Dit-il en comprenant soudainement. " J'avais oublié cet effet de la potion du sommeil. Elle n'aime pas parler à propos de ça."

Minerva saisit Dumbledore dans une étreinte et lui tapota le dos. Puis elle s'assit sur le sol, appuya son dos contre le mur et referma les yeux.

"Oh non. Et maintenant, comment suis-je supposée la ramener dans sa chambre ?" Demandais-je.

"Je vais la porter," m'offrit-il.

J'acquiesçais et il la ramassa, la calant dans ses bras. Vu la facilité avec laquelle il la tenait, je le suspectais d'avoir déjà fais ça avant.

"Je crois que je ferais mieux de veiller sur elle à partir de maintenant," me dit Dumbledore après que nous ayons bordé Minerva de retour dans son lit.

J'acceptais et lui permis de rester à la surveiller pour le reste de la nuit.

Minerva sembla dans de meilleurs esprits le jour suivant, et je ne voulus pas gâcher sa journée en lui récapitulant ses ébats nocturnes. Quand elle se renseignera à ce propos près de n'importe quelle source, toutefois, je suis sûre que ce sera moi qui recevrait le sortilège impardonnable. Sûrement, ce que Minerva ne sait pas ne peut pas la heurter, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, j'ai entendu qu'elle était toujours en bonne compagnie. Dumbledore la visite souvent chaque nuit pour "tester" comment elle se sent.

Pouvez-_vous _garder un secret ?

_Ne pas oublier un petit mot pour un petit commentaire, please… et merci encore pour les reviews du premier chapitre ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Nota Bene: __Ceci est le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette trilogie, et sûrement aussi ma dernière ou avant-dernière traduction. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir… _

**Insomnia**

**Insomnie**

Je dormais à poings fermés dans mon lit doux et chaud quand je fus rudement réveiller par de frénétiques coups secs à ma porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil: 2H30. Je gémis et enfonçais ma tête sous mon oreiller. Il était bien trop tôt pour des visiteurs, mais j'avais le sentiment que celui-ci allait persister jusqu'à la mort- _ma_ mort, plus exactement.

"Rolande ! Rolande, je sais que tu es réveillée !" Appelait Minerva à travers la porte.

Dites-moi, qu'ais-je fait au monde pour mériter ça ?

Je trébuchais hors du lit et ouvrais la porte pour trouver Minerva l'air presque insouciant, comme si s'introduire dans le précieux sommeil de quelqu'un était une chose ordinaire pour elle.

"Oui ?" Dis-je, mes yeux se fermant lentement.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir," dit-elle d'un ton qui laissait supposer que je devais déjà le savoir.

Je la conduisis à l'intérieur par un signe. Adieu mon beau lit adoré !

"As-tu bu du café ?" Demandais-je.

Minerva avait l'air d'avoir peur, mais c'était peut-être une réaction au changement de sa potion du sommeil que Pompom lui avait prescrite. La nouvelle était une potion améliorée qui combattait les effets seconds de la première potion, c'est à dire le somnambulisme.

"Non, chocolat chaud," dit-elle.

"Tu as visité Dumbledore ?"

Je peux décrire la façon bizarre qu'elle eut de tordre la bouche pour combattre un large sourire. Elle hocha la tête.

"Que Diable faisait-il debout aussi tôt le matin ? Personne d'esprit assez sensé… Sans vouloir offenser !"

Minerva me lança un regard furieux mais elle avait l'air badin et amical que j'avais l'habitude de voir sur elle.

"Aucune chance. Lui et moi avons simplement parlé et joué aux échecs," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. "Rolande, debout !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et je lâchais un gémissement ennuyé.

"Mais Minerva, j'ai besoin de dormir ! " M'exclamais-je.

Minerva se leva.

"Merci pour ton aide," dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je suis ta meilleure amie," dis-je. "Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, mais tu sais aussi que je ne suis pas une personne matinale. Je te promets que j'irais voir Pompom plus tard avec toi et j'essayerai d'avoir meilleur figure."

Elle hocha la tête, fit demi-tour et quitta la chambre. Je me traînais jusque dans mon lit pour profiter des quelques dernières heures qui me restaient et dont j'avais grandement besoin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Elle m'a donné un _prospectus_," dit Minerva, en jetant ledit objet sur son bureau et en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus ridicule qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Le rendez-vous de Minerva avec Pompom avait été beaucoup plus court que je ne l'avais espéré.

"Et elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec la potion du sommeil. Il y a des choses que je peux faire moi-même pour aider le sommeil à venir et pour me relaxer."

"Quelles sortes de choses ?" demandais-je curieusement.

Elle ouvrit le prospectus et lut:

"L'insomnie passagère peut-être prévenue et/ou traitée par une résiliation de caféine, la pratique de l'exercice tôt le matin, l'écoute d'une musique calme et relaxante, et…"

Minerva rougit comme une pivoine alors que ses paroles s'affaiblissaient.

"Quoi ?" Demandais-je.

Je tentais de lui prendre le prospectus des mains, mais elle le mit rapidement hors de ma portée.

"Ce n'est rien," dit-elle.

"Je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Elle marmonna quelque chose à travers ses dents serrées.

"… Captivité par sortilège ?" Dis-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à faire le lien avec la prévention et le traitement contre l'insomnie.

"Activité sexuelle," dit-elle d'une voix plus forte et plus claire.

"Oh ! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore peut t'aider pour ça," gloussais-je.

Je baissais la tête alors que Minerva me lançait un presse-papiers particulièrement lourd à la tête.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux," dis-je à Minerva le matin suivant au petit déjeuner.

Elle ne m'avait pas réveillée pendant la nuit, merci pour moi, et elle souriait actuellement tellement largement que ses coins de lèvres touchaient presque ses oreilles.

"Hum, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi cette nuit. Albus m'a aidée à essayer quelques-unes des techniques du prospectus," dit-elle.

Je regardais Dumbledore qui souriait aussi largement que Minerva.

"Cela m'effraie," dis-je.

"Oui, c'était merveilleux," continuait-elle. "Albus est multi-talentueux. J'étais vraiment bien."

Je grimaçais et repoussais plus loin mon assiette à demi remplie de nourriture. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations pour moi pour que je puisse y toucher.

"Il avait des mains vraiment merveilleuses," soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle me tapa dans le dos alors que je venais de m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"C'est le bouquet, ça," marmonnais-je.

Minerva pâlit.

"Rolande, mais à quoi penses-tu ?" Bredouilla-t-elle. "Nous n'avons pas-! Albus est un _harpiste_ ! Il m'a aidé à m'endormir en jouant de la musique avant que je me mette au lit."

"Je le savais !" Mentis-je.

Un harpiste ? Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

**THE END **

**LA FIN**


End file.
